Rien qu'un souvenir
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Parce que parfois, une simple citation peut raconter beaucoup de choses. OS écrit pour un challenge.


**Me voilà avec un nouvel OS.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

Rien qu'un souvenir

Comme tous les dimanches je suis chez moi, dans le salon, une musique en fond sonore et un bouquin dans les mains. J'aime lire et être au calme dans le salon illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltrent par les fenêtres.

J'aime ma vie j'aime mon boulot, mes amis, ma famille. Mais malgré tout je ne pourrais pas dire que je vis sans regret, ce serait mentir. J'en ai un, juste un. Et c'est pourquoi je suis seule, pourquoi je n'ai pas de femme dans ma vie, parce que la seule femme que j'ai aimée était la seule que je voulais. Je l'ai laissée partir, je l'ai laissée me filer entre les doigts, et malgré la douleur que j'ai ressentie, toutes ces années après, je traîne toujours avec moi mon amour pour elle. Oui je le traîne, tel un fardeau.

Je l'ai aimée plus fort que tout, j'ai accompli beaucoup de chemin pour sortir notre relation au grand jour, j'ai fait les sacrifices nécessaires.

J'aime beaucoup les livres de cet écrivain français, Marc Lévy. Je me retrouve dans beaucoup de ses personnages tout en me transportant dans son monde. Je ne suis plus dans le monde réel et savoure ma plongée dans cet univers inconnu. Les mots me portent, me fascinent. La fluidité de son récit en est surprenante.

En ce moment je suis en plein dans son deuxième roman_ Où es-tu ? _J'aime retrouver notre relation à travers Philip et Susan. On était pareil, elle et moi. La dimension de ce livre me fait voyager, il nous donne une leçon de la vie et de l'espoir qui permet de rester en vie en gardant nos souhaits.

Cependant, dans un autre de ses livres, un petit paragraphe m'a marqué. Une phrase que je peux chantonner souvent, chaque fois que je pense à elle. Cette citation, je la trimballe partout où je vais, je la trouve magnifique et pleine de vie. Elle me permet de ne pas perdre espoir.

_« Il me suffit désormais de fermer mes paupières pour te voir, cesser de respirer pour sentir ton odeur, me mettre face au vent pour deviner ton souffle. _

_Savoir simplement que tu es là quelque part sur cette terre sera, dans mon enfer, mon petit coin de paradis. »_

Je me lève pour aller chercher un bloc note et un stylo afin de mettre des mots à mes maux. J'ai besoin d'écrire, de m'évader, tout en écrivant ce que je ressens. Sans lecteur, ma plume vadrouille librement sur les feuilles blanches, elle zigzague comme elle le souhaite.

* * *

_Il me suffit désormais de fermer mes paupières pour te voir…_

Le soir, avant de m'endormir, je pense à toi, à nous. Je me rappelle notre bonheur, notre complicité.

Je revois ton visage si beau, si harmonieux, se fendre dans un magnifique sourire qui révèle une dentition parfaite. Tes fossettes de malice qui vivent sur tes joues, ces fossettes qui montrent toute l'ampleur de tes sentiments. Ton sourire, comme j'ai pu le chérir. Et si je tends l'oreille, je peux même entendre l'éclat de ton rire. Cette jolie mélodie, la mélodie du bonheur. De mon bonheur.

Je t'imagine devant moi, le vent balayant ton visage et quelques mèches viendraient flotter devant tes yeux. Tes longs cheveux blonds, si doux, emportés par les bourrasques viendraient chatouiller le bout de mon nez.

Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres quand je repense à tout ça, tandis qu'une perle d'eau salée se forme au creux de mon œil, prête à prendre son envol. Puis elle s'échappe, roule tranquillement sur ma joue rebondie, elle profite pleinement de sa liberté nouvelle. D'autres vont la rejoindre rapidement en se précipitant, faisant une course dont la récompense est pourtant inconnue. Elles font leur chemin, laissant un sillon le long de mon nez, déviant à leur guise pour arriver à la commissure de ma bouche. Le goût salé me frappe.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu me transperce. Des larmes que tu m'as faite verser. Des larmes que je verse depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. J'en ai vu dans tes yeux, je les ai provoquées plusieurs fois. Un bourreau, ton bourreau.

Je t'aimais tellement que je te faisais du mal. Tes yeux m'ont souvent demandé pardon, ils m'ont souvent soufflé des « Je t'aime » et par la même occasion provoqué des frissons. Tes orbes bleues tellement belles, avec cet éclat que rare sont ceux qui le possèdent. Elles sont d'une brillance et d'une beauté éclatante et abritent un regard audacieux, charmeur, rieur, gourmand… Il résume un peu tout. Il était la cerise sur le gâteau. Un océan de sentiments. Une mer tantôt calme, tantôt agitée. Un volcan qui exprimait tous ses désirs, tous ses caprices.

Tu me faisais tourner la tête oui, tu étais capricieuse durant notre jeunesse.

Tes fantaisies au lycée, avec les placards, les salles de classe vides, les vestiaires… toutes ces fois où tu enroulais de façon possessive tes longues jambes autour de ma taille. J'en perdais la tête, la douceur de ta peau, la chair de poule apparente à chaque effleurement de mes doigts courant sur ta peau. Les frissons que tu me transmettais, ces frissons qui assombrissaient tes yeux et y déclenchaient une flamme qui dansait mais surtout dans ton bas ventre.

Toutes ces sensations qui se téléportaient aussi chez moi, dans ma tête, mon corps et mon cœur. Mon amour qui ressortait, se montrait au grand jour.

Tout de toi me manque. Tes yeux, tes caresses, ton sourire, ton rire, ta peau si douce… Tu me manques.

Ta voix, je l'ai presque oubliée mais je n'oublie aucun de tes mots doux, les notes de musique dansent encore dans ma tête. Elles virevoltent au grès de mes humeurs. Chaque mot doux, compliment, déclaration sont encore dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle de l'intonation jusqu'à ton merveilleux accent en passant par le son cristallin de ta voix. Tes « Je t'aime mon amour » au creux de l'oreille résonnent en moi aussi souvent que je pense à toi.

Tu me manques.

_...cesser de respirer pour sentir ton odeur…_

Tu sais, quand je me promène, j'ai parfois l'impression de te croiser parmi la foule. J'ai ce sentiment de passer à côté de toi, même parfois de t'effleurer.

Je sens une odeur fleurie, fruitée avec des notes ambrées. Un subtil mélange d'ananas, de pêche, d'abricot, de musc, de rose et de vanille. Je devine que c'est toi mais il manque ce petit soupçon de pétillant, cette dose de fraicheur. Ce n'est pas toi, et je continue mon chemin.

Le parfum que tu mets depuis des années je le maudits car il reste imprégné en moi. J'en suis à le reconnaître dans un bain de foule aux milles senteurs mélangées. Je le connais par cœur et j'ai souvent mon cœur qui rate un battement dans l'espoir que ça soit toi.

Je t'imagine passer devant moi, avançant dans un rythme effréné, la tête droite et le regard fixant l'horizon. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je ferais dans le cas échéant mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si j'irais vers toi, si je m'enfuirais ou si je resterais coi. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je réagirais.

Tu m'as changée, tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a des années et tu continues de me hanter. Ton odeur, ton semblant d'odeur, me ramène à mes regrets. Ton odeur corporelle était simplement mon délice, mon air ambiant préféré. Respirer ta peau toute ma vie m'aurait paru la meilleure des existences possibles. J'aurais pu passer le reste de mes jours nichée dans ton cou, tout en le parsemant de baisers. Ta fragrance m'a envoutée, elle m'a faite esclave de toi.

J'arrête tout autour de moi, je ferme les yeux, m'enferme dans mon monde et je t'imagine avec moi, à mes côtés, vivant heureuses toutes les deux. Ton odeur affole tous mes sens, elle envahit tout mon être et je ne sais plus réfléchir correctement quand tu es dans les parages. Que ce soit physique ou juste mental, mon cerveau ne peut plus se concentrer.

Je deviens folle tu sais. Je suis comme toutes ces femmes qui attendent la perle rare. Je me dis que, peut-être, comme moi, elles l'avaient et l'ont laissé filer ? Peut-être que l'amour de leur vie a déjà sonné à leur porte il y a quelques années et que tout est terminé. La question reste toujours comment le savoir ? Comment deviner qu'on l'a sous ses yeux ? Comment faire pour la garder dans nos filets ? Comment être sûre de ne pas passer à côté ?

Tout le monde a une personne faite pour elle, chaque personne a son autre.

Mon autre, mon amour, ma moitié, mon double c'est bien toi. Tu étais cette personne, celle que je recherchais sans vraiment chercher. Malgré tout ce que l'on a pu me dire, tu es et resteras la seule et unique femme pour qui j'ai éprouvé de réels et puissants sentiments.

L'amour ça fait mal parfois. Il rend heureux mais pas seulement. Il nous met des obstacles sur la route pour nous évaluer, pour tester notre conscience et notre cœur. Il se méfie et nous défie.

Ton odeur plane au-dessus de ma tête, comme un nuage qui me suivrait partout et qui déverserait toutes ses larmes quand bon lui semble. Tu me hantes. C'en devient parfois tellement fou que j'aimerais arrêter de respirer pour comprendre ce qu'est une vie sans toi, sans tout ce lot d'emmerdes qu'on a eu.

Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout ça, effacer de ma mémoire les plus mauvais souvenirs, ne plus ressentir la même émotion, être dans le même état larvaire dès que tu es là, devant moi.

Passion fougueuse, passion destructrice.

…_me mettre face au vent pour deviner ton souffle._

Parfois, je me rends à notre endroit préféré, dans ce paradis fleurit. Lui aussi a changé, il a évolué, il s'est agrandi mais surtout il s'est embelli. Les fleurs présentes se sont développées à leur guise. On peut y apercevoir un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, surtout lorsque les fleurs fleurissent en même temps.

Les roses rouges, les capucines orangées et les tulipes donnent une ambiance chaleureuse qui contraste avec les couleurs froides des bougainvilliers qui sont introduits un peu partout, illuminant la verdure de son violet brut. Par petites touches, des orties, des marguerites et des violettes se baladent à travers les allées de de roses. A l'entrée, on peut apercevoir des cosmos chocolat peiner à s'épanouir, alors que les jacinthes, les glaïeuls et les pavots font office d'ornement haut en couleurs. Toutes ces fleurs se marient à la perfection, s'embrassant dans une danse endiablée.

Elles ne sont plus juste implantées chacune dans une petite parcelle mais dans un vaste espace où elles peuvent s'épanouir librement. Un ballet de danse aux couleurs éclatantes se déroule devant moi, produisant une chorégraphie singulière.

Leur ballet me rappelle la grâce de tes pas de danse, ta façon de voler à chaque pas que tu faisais. Tu es une fleur, ton odeur et ta légèreté en sont la preuve.

Je me rappelle de ce jour où tu m'as dit que notre amour grandirait au même rythme qu'elles. Mais à ce que je vois, elles ne nous ont pas attendu, elles ont vécu leur bonheur sans se soucier de nous. Notre amour a fané au lieu de fleurir joliment. Ce parc est devenu magnifique, encore plus beau que ce que nous avions imaginé.

J'aurais aimé encore y aller avec toi, nous assoir sur notre banc qui surplombe la petite colline au milieu de ce jardin multicolore.

L'odeur qui plane est appétissante, elle révèle des saveurs exquises. Le vent me les apporte tels des cadeaux, il change de direction afin de me montrer à l'aveugle à quel point tout ici a changé. Il compose un doux mélange et cet air fait frissonner ma peau.

Ce vent, il me rappelle beaucoup de chose. Il me rappelle ton souffle. Je me rappelle encore de sa douceur et de son effet sur moi. Rien que d'y penser, ma peau s'électrifie. Ton souffle fantôme vient caresser ma peau dans un chuchotement.

Je me rappelle. Souffle tiède. Souffle mélodieux. Souffle d'amour. Ton souffle sous toutes ses formes reste comme blotti dans ma tête. Dans chaque chose que l'on faisait, il était des plus communicatifs. Discret lorsque tu étais en attente ou choquée, calme quand tu respirais le bonheur et là encore, il y avait de différentes cadences, puis erratique et irrégulier dans nos moments intimes et enfin, saccadé quand tu avais peur. Chaque fois tu avais une réponse de ma part, un signe qui te traduisait toute ma compréhension.

Il suffisait seulement d'un souffle de ta part et mon cœur vacillait, il bondissait hors de ma poitrine pour rejoindre le tien afin de battre à l'unisson.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'une. De deux être on réussissait superbement bien à n'en former qu'un.

_Savoir simplement que tu es là quelque part sur cette terre sera…_

Mon cœur s'est brisé lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu partais pour de bon. Le choc a été total, je n'avais pas imaginé ton départ si tôt, je n'étais pas préparée. Mes yeux m'avaient piqué, ils déversaient toute leur haine, tout leur désespoir.

Tout n'était pas tout rose entre nous à ce moment-là, mais je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que tu allais t'en aller, me laisser seule. Sans toi. Tu as mis une fin à notre histoire, tu as frappé fort sur la table afin que je t'entende mais surtout que je comprenne que c'était une décision irréversible.

Depuis toi je me suis noyée, j'ai sombré.

Mais peu importe, chaque fois que je croise un regard bleu azur comme le tien je me permets d'imaginer ton sourire dans tes yeux. Je peux encore le voir devant moi, je peux encore fixer ton regard droit devant moi alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je divague beaucoup. J'ai cette impression de vivre dans le passé, de ne pas avancer dans le présent.

Comme une gamine j'imagine encore que tu reviendras un beau matin en t'excusant d'être partie. Tu reviendrais du bout du monde juste pour moi. Je t'imagine rentrer sans bruit à une heure matinale et te faufiler doucement sous nos draps et venir te coller contre mon dos. Ta place est inoccupée depuis ce jour-là, personne n'y a séjourné. Personne.

Je me demande souvent ce que tu peux faire, dans quel pays et avec qui. Est-ce que tu as pu trouver l'amour dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Une autre femme te comble-t-elle autant que moi ? J'ai tellement peur d'avoir une réponse que je ne parle jamais de toi autour de moi. Te savoir tout contre une autre me donne la nausée, j'ai envie de briser violemment les quelques objets qui m'entourent.

Mon cœur a gardé son habitude de battre la chamade lorsque tu apparais dans mes pensées. Il s'affole, t'envie, t'attend, t'aime et t'appelle de toute son âme. Mon cœur t'appartient, tu es son seul moteur, son seul souffle. Il bat pour toi et pour chaque geste que tu pourrais me dédier.

Dans chaque chorégraphie que tu effectues à la perfection je sais qu'il y a un peu de moi. Je devine que tu les exécutes un peu pour moi, que tu essaies de faire passer tes sentiments à travers tes mouvements. La danse est ton monde, ton paradis, ton endroit. Les impulsions que tu donnes à tes membres, les ondulations de tes doigts, de tes mains, la valse que tu réalises avec un double imaginaire… tout ceci montre une dimension émotionnelle qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs tellement elle est unique.

Ta passion dicte ta vie. Ton intimité sentimentale est un facteur majeur dans ton art. Tes mouvements magiques attirent les foules à travers le monde. Tout le monde se rue pour avoir la chance d'admirer ton corps et ce qui s'en dégage.

Je suis tes spectacles comme une groupie. J'en analyse chaque partie. Ta vie privée et ton ressenti en sont imprégnés. On peut apercevoir ton chagrin, ton amour, ta passion, ton bonheur... L'étude peut durer plusieurs heures voire même des jours. J'ai la volonté, je veux tout savoir sur toi, comme avant.

Mon seul moyen de te suivre sont tes spectacles, tes ballets, tes danses. Dans chaque pays où tu séjournes je t'imagine vivre, rendant heureuse une personne, coursée par tes fans. Je continue de t'aimer à chaque instant.

…_dans mon enfer…_

Ma vie sans toi ressemble à un enfer. Depuis toi tout s'est écroulé. Mon rêve, mon boulot, ma vie sociale et ma vie. Sans toi plus rien ne fonctionne, plus rien ne tient la route.

Dans cette maison, tout me ramène à toi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à m'en aller. Il y a tellement de souvenirs qui nous relient, tellement de bons moments qu'on a passé.

Tu étais ma source d'inspiration, ma muse. Chacune de mes chansons était une déclaration, une ode à l'amour pour toi. Elles décrivaient à quel point je pouvais t'aimer, à quel point tu étais importante. L'amour était mon moteur. Je dessinais un portrait de toi grâce à mes mots, chaque trait était tracé avec douceur et tendresse.

Le monde entier était témoin de mes sentiments. Les mélodies douces qui accompagnaient les paroles étaient tout simplement dictées par la sérénité transmise dans tes caresses.

Tu étais mon paradis. J'entends encore tes rires qui gonflaient mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, dans cette maison bien vide, mon cœur se meurt un peu plus à chaque instant qui passe. J'ai envie de crier tellement cette douleur me fait mal, un trou sans fond se creuse dans celui-ci. Parfois j'ai cette impression de m'étouffer ou de me noyer, je ne sais pas exactement.

Une vie sans toi ce n'est pas pareil, ce sont des journées fades, sans couleurs, sans musiques pour les rythmer. Les jours se ressemblent, la semaine paraît durer des années. Le temps ne passe pas et quand je remarque le nombre de mois que je passe sans toi j'en suis abasourdie. Le temps est élastique et me revient en pleine face, comme un boomerang.

Il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets et pourtant te concernant j'en ai une multitude. Ce ne sont pas des remords mais vraiment des regrets. Ton absence me pèse, et j'en suis la seule fautive. Je t'ai fait fuir, je t'ai poussée à bout, je t'ai entrainée à me quitter. Des erreurs tout le monde en fait, c'est naturel, humain, mais j'en ai fait beaucoup trop à la suite. Je les ai accumulées et j'en paie le prix.

Mon enfer c'est de revoir la scène où tu me quittes. Elle repasse sans cesse devant mes yeux telle un film. Ces images, ces pleurs, ces sanglots, ces cris… Ils sont indélébiles, ils tournent en boucle comme un disque rayé. Cette bande qui ne cesse de défiler me fait mal au cœur, les cris font écho au fond de mon cœur et je vomis ma haine sur mon entourage. J'ai besoin de la déverser, besoin d'exprimer mon mal être.

Je m'enferme dans mon coin et quand je sors je m'en prends à tout le monde, j'oblige mes proches à me tourner le dos. Quinn ne veux plus me voir, ni même Rachel tu sais.

Je me maudis pour t'avoir fait fuir. Je m'en veux. Je regrette. Je regrette tellement.

Ton éclat de voix n'est plus là pour illuminer ma vie, pour la rendre plus belle. Même les oiseaux de l'arbre du jardin ne chantent plus de la même façon, ils n'ont plus ce rythme, cette ode à la vie. C'est une mélodie monotone et ordinaire qui parvient maintenant à mes oreilles.

…_mon petit coin de paradis._

Te savoir heureuse quelque part dans le monde éclaire mon ciel ombrageux. Savoir que sur une scène tu danses, tu exprimes aux autres sans pudeur ce que tu caches au plus profond de toi met du baume à mon cœur.

Je t'avais promis de te rendre heureuse, d'être auprès de toi pour ça, mais j'ai échoué. Et c'est désormais loin de moi que j'ai l'impression de te voir heureuse. Je me sens comme une ancre navale qui te fait couler, qui noie ton bonheur sauvagement, sans aucune once de pitié. J'ai piétiné ton paradis qui se trouve au fond de ton cœur, j'ai tué tous les habitants du pays magique. Les papillons, les licornes, les leprechauns, les éléphants roses, les lutins… Ils ont tous désertés petit à petit, pas à pas. J'ai su endossé avec ignorance ce rôle d'exterminatrice.

Je n'étais donc pas quelqu'un pour toi.

Bien sûr que t'imaginer heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi me fait mal, mais j'ai su te laisser partir parce que je t'aime. C'est pour moi la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse faire. J'ai préféré tuer froidement mon bonheur de t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que de te voir encore dépérir jour après jour. Je sais qu'une personne est digne de toi, digne de ton amour et de tes attentions.

Tu es mon paradis. J'essaie de ne retenir que les bons moments de notre histoire même si c'est dur. Tu n'as aucun tords, je les prends sur mes épaules. Je suis forte, plus forte que toi pour accepter les reproches et c'est avec plaisir que j'apprends de mes erreurs.

Nos désillusions se sont évaporées, elles se sont fait la malle au loin, nous laissant dans un nuage de poussière opaque. Une fois dissout, tu as pris conscience de mes bêtises et tu t'en es allée.

Entourée de tes amis, de ta nouvelle famille, sillonnant les routes de l'Europe, de l'Asie ou de je ne sais quel continent, un sourire doit être plaqué sur tes fines lèvres. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mais je reste lucide et me rappelle de respecter le choix que tu as pris. Je te laisse et reste tapis dans l'ombre, je disparais.

Je me demande souvent si lors de tes tournées tu prends du temps pour aller dans un par cet souffler, te poser, réfléchir et admirer le paysage. Ou peut-être es-tu accompagnée d'un homme, d'une femme. Parfois même je souhaite que tous tes souvenirs avec moi te reviennent et que tu reviennes ici en pleurant et en m'embrassant.

J'aime rêver, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Je le garde toujours en moi, j'ai toujours cette croyance que tu reviendras. J'y crois. Et tant que mon cœur battra pour le tien, cet espoir ne s'amenuisera pas. Il continuera de virevolter dans mon cœur et dans tout mon être, tout en me portant au rythme des saisons.

Tes cheveux couleur miel accompagnés de tes yeux océans me manquent. Cette brillance et cette étincelle de malice ne m'appartiennent plus, je n'en suis plus la seule privilégiée.

Je m'arrache doucement à tes bras qui ne sont plus que vent et te garde au fond de mon cœur. Tu y seras toujours dedans seulement je dois avancer et comprendre que tu n'es plus mienne et que je ne suis plus tienne. Je dois briser le lien, casser ce lien qui me raccroche encore à toi.

* * *

J'ai laissé ma plume me porter, je l'ai laissé exprimer mes sentiments. Ces pages noircies ne sont pas les premières que je lui adresse. Comme à chaque fois je ne la lui enverrai pas.

J'essuie quelques larmes qui font leur vie sur mes joues. J'ai sorti mes tripes, encore une fois.

Je pli soigneusement les feuillets et les range dans la boîte avec toutes les autres lettres déjà écrite. J'ai l'impression d'en faire la collection.


End file.
